Sans
Sans is the main antagonist of the Underfell AU, especially in the Pacifist Route. He is pushed around by his younger (Albeit significantly larger and more durable) brother Papyrus, to the point of being forced to call him "boss". Sans is shown to enjoy inflicting pain on others. Sans works for his brother all the time. He is hated by everyone in Snowdin because he is the brother of Papyrus, though he tends to spend his time there anyway, at Grillby's. He has had to watch Papyrus kill and berate innocent monsters nearly every day. At first he hated and got irritated by it, but after a while, he stopped caring. He was not previously as mean-spirited as he is now, but since Papyrus had become a member of the Royal Guard, Papyrus has been abusing his power and using it mostly for his own selfish, cruel gain. Sans hates humanity because they sent the monsters to the Underground, and because of this, he just wants the whole of humanity to perish. While he respects his brother as his boss, he secretly wishes they could at least be more brotherly. In the end when he transforms into a god-like being, he decides to destroy humanity himself and plans to be ruler of the Underground, taking Asgore's place as king. Appearance He has a set of sharp teeth, with a single gold tooth in the upper front row. His left eye is seen to be glowing red almost constantly, and he has bags under his eye sockets. He wears a black jacket over a red t-shirt, black shorts with a yellow stripe going down them, and a pair of black, red, and white sneakers with red laces. Personality He is aggressive with others and quite hateful when seen in Snowdin. This is shown especially around the player. He is portrayed as sweaty, possibly due to emotional stress or strain. He is typically ruthless and brutal. His knowledge of the timelines and resets is shared among all AUs (excluding Underswap), but hides it very well. He is not as "evil" as most of the other characters are portrayed, but still believes in the "Kill or Be Killed" motto. Mustard is his favorite food rather than ketchup. Powers and Abilities Sans is a little more powerful than his Undertale counterpart. He can manipulate bones and telekinectically move a living soul at ease. He can also manipulate Gaster Blasters. He also can recall each timeline that Frisk resets and saves. Fight Judgement Hall In the True Pacifist timeline, Sans keeps an eye on Frisk. He hates how Frisk keeps being nice and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight would be similar to the boss fight in Undertale, only more brutal, harder and deadly, but in the fight Sans gets tired much faster due to the more powerful attacks. Once Frisk manages to 'reform' Sans, he seemingly refuses to fight anymore. Omega Sans After their encounter in the Judgement Hall, Frisk will still have to encounter Asgore. As Frisk and Asgore are distracted, Sans sneaks in and steals the human souls. After Frisk spares Asgore, Sans kills Asgore with his Omega Gaster Blaster. He is now a god-like monster, containing the six human souls. He admits that he doesn't want to fight Frisk again, but refuses to let monsters go free. Now that he is a god, he will now be ruler of the Underground instead of Asgore. But he first plans on destroying humanity himself but Frisk attempts to stop him. Sans lets out an evil giggle and calls Frisk an idiot before the fight begins. This fight would be similar to the fight in Undertale with Photoshop Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr, the "God of Hyperdeath". Relationships Papyrus They share a very tense relationship. Papyrus is the brother of Sans, but Sans has to treat Papyrus as a Boss, which he hates. Sans wishes his brother would at least care for him, even though some speculate Sans mistreated Papyrus as a child. Frisk True Pacifist Timeline Sans has a personal hatred for Frisk and wants nothing more than to kill Frisk himself. After the encounter in Judgement Hall, Frisk manages to 'reform' Sans. Sans then said he wouldn't harm Frisk any longer. Not long after Frisk had defeated Asgore, Sans stole the SOULS himself and realized that Frisk was going to free all monsters by breaking the barrier. Sans admits that he doesn't want to fight Frisk again but he will not allow the barrier to be broken. True Genocide Timelime Sans at first would assume that Frisk is weak and will eventually be killed. After losing his brother, Sans becomes broken. He doesn't feel hatred since in this world, it's kill or be killed. Sans would go to Judgement Hall and wait for Frisk. Instead of fighting or threatening Frisk, he will instead thank Frisk for believing in the law. Sans then becomes reluctant to fight Frisk since he becomes afraid of Frisk because of how powerful they are. Sans tries to calm Frisk but to no avail,Sans then starts the genocidal struggle with their attacks at most, losing their fear of Frisk, but in the end Sans is dead after 24 rounds Flowey Sans strongly dislikes Flowey because of his frailty. Grillby While most monsters hate Sans and Papyrus, Grillby is friendly towards Sans. Gallery Underfell Sans Image.png fightend.jpg|Sans in Underfell Underfell Sans Sprite.png Underfell Sans - Judgement Hell.jpg Omega Sans.jpg Underfell Sans.png image.png Underfell Sans4.png|Underfell Sans Underfell Sans.gif Sans In Battle.png ut_sans_vs_uf_sans___speedpaint__by_lilymagiko-dabxjn1.jpg|Undertale vs Underfell Category:Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains